dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited: The Flashpoint Paradox
Plot While visiting his sister Iris West's grave, Wally West, known as the Flash, is alerted to a break-in by Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, and the Top at the Flash Museum. Defeating the Rogues, he discovers that they have been hired by his archenemy Hunter Zolomon, aka Zoom, as part of a plan to destroy Central City. With the help of the Justice League, Flash foils Professor Zoom's plot, but Zoom's taunts over the death of his sister still haunts Flash as he departs. Flashbacks show that Wally and Zolomon were once friends since Zolomon dated his sister. Zolomon lost his ability to walk after Gorilla Grodd had him paralyzed. He asked Wally to use the time-traveling cosmic treadmill in the Flash Museum to prevent this from occurring, but West refused, saying that he could not risk damaging the time stream because of advice from his father Ira West. Zolomon, feeling that Wally should be prepared to disregard such fears for the sake of their friendship, then broke into the museum and attempted to use the treadmill himself. The resulting explosion destroyed the museum, gave Zolomon the ability to use his legs again, and shifted his connection to time—described by Jay Garrick as him being 'derailed' from the timeline by the explosion—thus allowing Zolomon to alter the speed at which he could move in time, giving him the effect of superspeed. Zolomon later on would get back at Wally by killing his sister Iris while she was dressed up as Bat-Girl for a costume party. The next day, Wally discovers that the world has radically changed: his powers are gone, his sister is alive, and the Justice League does not exist. Aquaman and his Atlantean forces have sunk most of Europe, while Wonder Woman has led the Amazons in conquering the United Kingdom, and both forces are now at war after an attempted alliance between them led to an affair between Aquaman and Wonder Woman, and the latter murdering Aquaman's wife Mera after a confrontation. J'onn J'onzz has assembled a team to eliminate both parties and approaches Batman (Thomas Wayne) to join them, but his refusal leads the government to scrap the plan, and instead recruit Hal Jordan to pilot an extraterrestrial spacecraft to bomb the Atlanteans. Thomas is actually a violent version of Batman since he tried to kill Tim Drake after interrogating him for information on where the Joker might be holding Commissioner Dent. Officer Barbara Gordon tried to stop Batman, but Batman threw her off the building until J'onn saved her. Wally visits Wayne Manor, but is attacked by Batman—who he realizes is not Bruce Wayne but his father Thomas Wayne. Attempting to explain things to the elder Wayne, Wally retrieves his costume from his ring, but a costume of Zoom costume appears, causing Wally to believe his old friend is responsible for the timeline alteration. Wally convinces Batman to help, and Batman helps him recreate the accident that gave him his powers, but Wally is severely burned. In London, Steve Trevor attempts to extricate reporter Lois Lane, but is discovered by the Amazons and killed. The Amazons hunt down Lane, but the local resistance rescues her. Meanwhile, in the remains of Paris, Slade and Lex Luthor are attacked and killed by Aquaman's forces while tracking the energy trail of Aquaman's new weapon, which is powered by the captive Captain Atom. At the Batcave, after realizing that his memories are changing, Wally asks Batman to recreate the accident again. The second attempt results in success and Wally's powers are restored and he alters Zoom's costume to match his own. Testing his speed he discovers he cannot travel through time because Professor Zoom is also using the Speed Force. Flash recruits more allies, beginning with Supergirl, who is a prisoner of the U.S. government after her ship crashed into Metropolis. With the aid of Batman and J'onn J'onzz, they liberate Supergirl, who is empowered by Earth's yellow sun for the first time, then flies off in fear and confusion. Flash collapses as his memories continue to change. Flash is taken to Billy Batson's home to recuperate, learning John Stewart's attack has failed, resulting in his death, and that the final battle between the Amazons and Atlanteans has begun. Flash convinces the superheroes to help stop the war and they depart for England aboard Batman's jet, only to be shot down upon arrival. Billy and his siblings combine into Captain Thunder to fight Wonder Woman, while Flash, J'onn J'onzz and Batman occupy Aquaman. While Batman is wounded, Zoom reveals himself and explains that Flash is responsible for this alternate timeline: Flash traveled back in time to save his sister, fracturing the fabric of reality. Wonder Woman uses her lasso to force Captain Thunder back into Batson and kills him; Super Girl arrives but is too late to stop Aquaman from killing J'onn. Wonder Woman ambushes and kills Aquaman, who remotely detonates his Captain Atom-powered bomb before dying, killing Captain Atom in the process. As the explosion tears across the landscape, killing everyone in its path, including Wonder Woman and Super Girl, and threatening to completely destroy the entire planet, Zoom continues to mock Flash, but is killed with when Batman slits his throat. Before he dies from his injuries, Batman urges Flash to run, giving him a letter addressed to his son. Flash races back in time and stops his past self but again fractures time, creating another alternate timeline. Wally awakens at his desk and finds that reality is apparently back to normal. After spending time with his father Ira at Iris' grave, Flash visits Bruce Wayne to tell him about everything that occurred. Wally gives Bruce the letter from his father, and Bruce thanks Flash by saying "you are one hell of a messenger". Flash then runs off.